A service in which a touch device in which a plurality of capacitively touchable touch portions are arranged according to a previously designed geometric relationship is touched in a capacitive touch screen included in a user device, and a geometric relationship formed by the plurality of touch portions is used as various authentication means or identification means is disclosed.
A normal capacitive touch screen is designed so that a touch with fingers of a user is used as an input means, and is optimized to do so. In the case of recent smartphones, the capacitive touch screen supports multi-touch and is designed so that multi-touch using fingers (for example, pinch-to-zoom) is used as a input means.
Meanwhile, in order to use a geometric relationship of a plurality of touch portions included in the touch device as an authentication means or an identification means, a geometric position relationship of a plurality of touch portions included in different touch devices should have different uniqueness, and recognition and authentication can be conveniently realized even when the touch portions of such a touch device are arranged in any position or any direction of the capacitive touch screen. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to provide uniqueness and the convenience of the touch device to be used as an authentication means or an identification means only with a multi-touch scheme optimized as an input means.